Highschool Is Dead
by BluBear17
Summary: Fuyu Tanaka. The definition of bad girl. But that stops when zombies evade the school and she is forced to put her childish ways to the side and think like a soldier along with several other people. Note: This follows the storyline
1. Info

Name: Fuyu Tanaka  
Age: 17  
Gender: Female  
Sexuality: Bi  
Height: 5"8  
Weight: 122 lbs. (55 kg)  
Clothes: Black jean shorts, black and grey striped off the shoulder shirt that ends just before her belly button, black converse low-tops  
Sleeping Clothes: black cheerleader shorts, black sports bra and a white button up shirt  
Accessories: a heap of rubber bands, a locker that has pictures of her family, a black choker with a Celtic cross on it  
Tattoos' or scars of any kind, and / Or Piercings ( and where): helix pierced, tattoo of a dragon on her wrist, scars on her wrist (dragon covering)  
Eye Colour: right both eyes purple  
Body Type: E size breast which she hates model figure which she also hates  
Hair Style (and Colour): waist length black hair with red tips on her fringe and purple tips at the end of her hair which is usually in a high bun  
Likes: Reading, any type of sport, swearing, running, being active, converse, ice-cream  
Dislike: people who are annoying, bullies, people who hurt her friends, bossy people  
Habits: she tends to point out the obvious, being stubborn, correcting grammar, unable to be embarrassed  
Abilities: She knows how to use a sword/any type of guns, very fast, jump very high, has a special power to read a person's mind  
Things She Has With Her/ Him: a Satchel where she keeps her books, iPod, phone, school books, knives (she put them in there before school) wallet  
Fears: that she has to kill her family other than that no fears  
Personality: she has literally no shame, stubborn, funny, smart, strong, more of a leader, a troublemaker  
Background: Fuyu grew up being in foster care; she was left on the doorstep to an orphanage. She was born in Japan. When she was 5 her foster mother at the time brought her brother home, she was raped by her foster uncle that was when she stopped talking. Because she refused to talk she was continuously moved from home to home. She was bullied at every school which resulted in her cutting herself.  
Weapon: knives  
Upgraded Weapon: AK-47 rifle  
Secondary Weapon: a katana  
Where She / He Was At Beginning Of Apocalypse: on the roof, she snuck out of the principal's office (she was in trouble for not wearing the uniform as usual)  
Best Friends or Friends: Rei Miyamoto (Friend) Saeko Busujima (best friend and crush)  
Possible Relationships: whoever understands and likes her most  
Family (Dead, Alive, Or Zombiefied) : Foster Mum: Zombiefied, foster Dad: Dead, Little Sister (15): Alive  
Pet (Type and Name, Or N/A) : N/A  
Reaction Towards Zombie`s: IMMA KILL YOU, YOU MOTHERFUKING LEACHES


	2. Chapter 1

It was what seemed to be a normal day for me but little did I know that as I was eating breakfast people of the dead were rising.

"Fuyu, wake up before your sister comes with the water bucket!" I quickly bolted out of my bed heeding my foster mother's warning.

"I'm up!" I yelled down the stairs, hoping that Sayomi had heard too and wouldn't wet me, how she makes that water so cold I will never know. I looked at my clock and cursed loudly I had fifteen minutes to get ready and get to school if I didn't want to be late. I stared at my uniform which would take at least ten minutes putting on.

"Fuck it," I muttered and grabbed some random clothes, getting dressed in three minutes flat. I grabbed my satchel, making sure it had all my books before getting ready to full on sprint towards Fujimi High School but I stopped before I even took a step.

I turned around and found my throwing knives lying on my bedside table, gleaming from the sun. I quickly stuffed them in my satchel before running at top speed to Fujimi High for my first day as a second year.

I was already in the Principal's office and school hadn't even started yet! This _had_ to be a new record!

"Look I know you're disappointed in me for staining the Fujimi name but seriously, it's not like anyone would know I went to Fujimi if I didn't have the uniform on," the principal glared at me knowing I was right and handed me a uniform.

"Put it on then get to class," I rolled my violet eyes at him and gave a mock salute before leaving the office.

"Let's see…what to do today" I pondered while walking down the quiet halls with a finger on my chin, "…I've already broken my record and I don't wanna learn just yet so…onto the roof it is!" Quicker than possible I dumped the uniform in a nearby bin and ran off towards the roof.

My hair danced with the light breeze of spring, I sighed happily and grinned before dancing. I looked over the roof to where the front gate was and almost screamed at the horrific sight before me. The P.E. teacher Mr T had been bitten by the man behind the gate and now was on the ground lifeless. I held a hand over my mouth hoping that I wouldn't scream at the sight.

It wasn't until Mr T got up that I let my hand free but that didn't last very long when he grabbed the red-headed teacher – who seemed to be the only woman in the group – and bit her causing her to scream bloody murder.

I almost gagged at the sight but instead ran from the edge of the roof and downstairs to where all the classrooms were.

'_I have to get my friends_'

I sprinted down the halls until the sign for class 2B was in my sight. The door was already open revealing Takashi slapping Rei on the cheek leaving a red mark which she rubbed tenderly.

"He's right Rei, I saw it too, we have to get out of here," Rei stared at me like I appeared from thin air, "Now would be nice, you know 'cause I'd rather not die." Rei shook her head before leaving the classroom followed closely by Takashi and Hisashi.

"Just tell me what's happening," Rei demanded as we walked quietly down the hall. I sighed and motioned for Takashi to explain as I was beginning to have a headache and most likely a nose bleed. (This usually happens when I'm under a lot of stress)

"I don't know exactly but some guy was at the front gate, PE teachers went to check it out and now said PE teachers are killing each other!" I rubbed my temples and moaned slightly at the fast growing pain.

Suddenly Hisashi stopped us at a supply closet. Takashi questioned him for stopping us.

"If what you told me is true then we're gonna need something to protect ourselves," he handed Takashi a baseball bat and snapped off the wooden bit of a broom. He turned to me and I shook my head, pulling out my throwing knives.

"Why did you bring knives to school?" Hisashi asked eyeballing the very sharp tips. I shrugged and placed one on my index finger and another on my middle finger.

"How many are there?" Takashi asked while gripping onto the bat tighter.

"Last time I check thirty but I could've counted wrong and there's fifty," I said casually while tightening my bag on my shoulder, "So where's your weapon oh-so-great-one?" Hisashi rolled his eyes playfully which made Rei jealous he was _her_ boyfriend after all.

"I've got a black belt in Karate," He explained.

"Let's call the police; I'll talk to my father, see if he can do anything." Rei suggested. Takashi handed his blue phone over to her and put his hand back in his pocket whereas I was playing with my knives loving the smoothness of the cold metal.

"The line is busy, how is that possible?" Rei looked quite shaken so I pulled her towards me placing a comforting hand on her back.

Suddenly the speaker crackled to life with the principal's voice following.

"This is an emergency announcement for all students on campus, you must listen to your teachers' instructions and evacuate immediately"

"So they finally realized something was up," Takashi commented

"I repeat an evacuation must take place right-"The principal was cut off and the speaker crackled, "Get away from me!"

"It's already started," I said, gripping my knives tighter.

The principal's cries of terror and his pleas for help would forever be burned into my memory and a thought crossed my mind.

'_If I had been stubborn and decided to stay or worse, go back to class, I would be one of __them__ right about now_.'

Hisashi started running off saying something about the management buildings and how we needed to get there. Takashi started to argue until I grabbed him by his arm and started running.

"If you want to live I suggest you just shut and run got it?" Takashi looked at me shocked but nodded as a determined look crossed his features.

Once we were outside what granted us was definitely not what I would call pleasant. One of the many teachers in the school blocked our path. You could just tell from his appearance that he was no longer one of us. His skin was no longer a normal colour but instead tinged with blue, his eyes looked off distantly – no longer a colour but instead a lifeless shade of grey. His mouth opened larger than it should have and saliva covered the walls of his mouth.

I gagged at the sight but quickly pulled myself together and strengthened my hold of my knives. The zombified teacher started to attack Rei but almost as quick as the attack started it ended with a chopped off head.

All three stared at me with my arm still in place from when I threw the knife that cut off the teacher's head. Like a boomerang the knife began its way into my opened hand.

"Where are we going again?" I asked Hisashi who seemed to know where we were going.

"To the roof," he answered while clutching his arm which had been bitten by the teacher; it seemed I wasn't fast enough in killing the damn thing.

It was what felt like seconds before we were on the roof staring down at the students being eaten alive by the zombies.

"Just remember, the only way to kill them is to damage the head or behead them, I don't want any unnecessary fights, we clear?" Everyone nodded and turned around to face a roof full of zombies.

"We need to barricade the stairs," Hisashi said and with that we were off killing anything that tried to kill us. Rei almost got attacked but Hisashi intercepted it in the nick of time and now we're on the roof with the stairs barricaded.

Hisashi began coughing and me – being the worry wart I am – checked to see if he was alright but I did not expect what I saw. Blood was all over the ground and on Hisashi's hand and the more he coughed the more blood came out. He looked up at me his usual yellow eyes now beginning to drift into the grey that the zombie's contained.

I covered my mouth with my hand and dropped onto my knees in front of Hisashi.

"It's just like the movies, if you get bitten you get turned, no turning back," Takashi said quietly as he stared at Hisashi who was slowly turning into one of _them_. I cringed at the thought and sat down on the ground fully. A tear escaped my eye and trailed down my cheek. I didn't even wipe it away like I usually would, why wipe away something you mean?

"I'll do it," I sniffled as the lump in my throat became bigger by the second, "You didn't ask for this, to become one of them and as your best friend I'm going to stop you before you become one of them, trust me when I say you'd do the same for me." Rei stepped in front of me, blocking my view from Hisashi.

Her tears ran down her face faster than a waterfall. "Hisashi is fine, it was only a small bite so nothing will happen to him," she said without any room for argument. I stepped in front of her until we were eye-to-eye.

"Would you rather him die as himself or as one of them huh? 'Cause if it was my choice I would sure as hell rather die as myself and so would you."

Suddenly a stinging sensation filled my cheek and a gasp escaped from my lips. Rei had slapped me. I opened my eyes not even remembering that I had closed them and looked at the girl in front of me who was bawling her eyes. I wrapped my arms around her and instantly she broke down into uncontrollable sobs.

I tried to stay calm the whole time the poor girl sobbed into my shoulder which I somehow succeeded even though all I wanted to do was sit in a dark corner and cry myself to sleep. I stood from the ground causing Rei to release my frame. Instantly she ran to Takashi hugging him like her life depended on it. I held my hand out to his bat which he reluctantly gave to me.

I turned towards Hisashi who was in the middle of the change. I lifted the medium sized bat up into a swinging position and within one swift motion Hisashi Igou was no longer. I dropped the bat immediately and fell to my knees; my face pressed to the cold hard ground and began sobbing. Tears ran down my face as I stared at the dead body of my best friend since the age of three and the boy I was secretly in love with.

_It was a normal day at the playground; I was sitting in the sandbox like usual just making mini sandcastles and the attempting to build ones on top of those. I scooped sand into my small blue bucket with a yellow spade. Once the sandcastle was made I started decorating it, drawing little windows on the side with my chubby three year old fingers. Before I knew what was happening my sandcastle was crushed by none other than Naomi Nakamura a seven year old who seemed to hate me for no reason whatsoever. I began crying at the loss of my sandcastle which only really took me a couple of minutes to make but I was young and everything mattered to me no matter how small._

_"Hey! Stop being mean you bully!" A boy yelled at Naomi who was squishing her pink rainboots into my dead sandcastle I looked up through tear-filled eyes to find a boy about my age yelling at Naomi. Naomi glared at the boy and stomped off but not before poking her tongue out at me._

_"My name is Hisashi, Hisashi Igou, what's yours?" Hisashi asked as he began scooping sand into my blue bucket. I smiled at Hisashi and tightened the blue bow that held my long black hair in a high elegant bun._

_"Fuyu, Fuyu Tanaka, nice to meet you Hisashi, I can just tell we're going to be friends forever!"_

_Forever_

_Forever_

_So much for forever _


End file.
